


Deery Me

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Harry Grows Up Thinking He Is A Deer, M/M, Sex in much much later chapters, Slight Beastiality, Slightly Furry, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of four Harry goes missing from the Dursley's and is found several years later and not at all like what everyone expected their boy hero to be, after all, who expects a child to think they are an animal?! A little wild and confused about human customs the boy-who-lived-in-the-wild now has to come to the realization that he is in fact human too and that he must learn to act like them as he goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what the hell is a toilet?</p><p>Work in Progress. First chapter is a place-holder until I work on it more. (Ignore this story for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deery Me

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that attacked my mind the last few days, not sure were it will head or if I will complete it any time soon or even how much I will be able to update (life is busy atm) but I hope people enjoy what they do see!
> 
> I was stuck between naming this fic 'The-boy-who-lived-in-the-wild', 'Prongslet' and what it currently is, but I figured terrible puns are never a bad way to go and the other two "titles" will probably be used several times in the fic anyway! Haha!
> 
> There may be slight mentions and brushes over beastiality in this fic, It won't be anything to bad (I think?) but if that sort of stuff really bothers you then I would suggest not reading.  
> Ratings on this fic may change as the story comes to me more, be warned it would most likely only get darker.
> 
> Non-Beta'd.

After the supposed defeat of Voldemort at the hands of an infant the world was busy celebrating, even whilst friends had been torn apart and a family destroyed, the wizarding world wasted no time in causing such a ruckus that even muggles started to notice. It was on the night of this happening that Albus Dumbledore was to leave Harry at the doorstep of his muggle relatives, whom hated magic and anything they deemed 'unnatural -read 'imaginative'-, with enough blankets to keep the frost out until Petunia would wake the neighborhood with her shrill screams not long after the milk arrives.

It would be okay, Dumbledore thought that night, he had a plan, sure the boy would be abused but that was all part of it, part of a greater image to truly bring about peace, for he knew the Dark Lord not to be as easily defeated as some may think, even if his current body and, hopefully, soul were destroyed.

It would be okay he thought.

He thought wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was four years old when he ran away, finally escaped the harsh words and rough shoves, the chores he was too small to do correctly. It wasn't even his fault really, he didn't know what happened or even how, he just knew he wanted to get away.

And get away he did.

Harry knew he did not belong with such people, they had made that very clear to him. There had been a time, very early on -never mind the fact that he was only four-, that he had wanted to be a part of them, to fit in and be accepted and loved. But it would not happen. Every photo he tried to sneak his way into, every attempt to speak to his aunt and uncle the way Dudley did so openly, no matter what he did he was met with cruel words and punishment for wasting their time, for being alive and in their house.

He had been in the cupboard one morning, the night after a particularly bad yelling at by his uncle, when Petunia found him and woke the neighbors with a scream worse than even when she had first found the child on their doorstep.

Harry had been wishing for a way out, to be able to get away from these people who did not care, and somehow, in its own weird way, magic had given him an answer.

Now there were many things Petunia Dursley could not stand, the top among them being her nephew, filth in her house and wild animals. When she opened the cupboard door, daily commands on the tip of her tongue, she nearly slammed it shut again, before Petunia's eyes was the three things she could not stand, all balled up into one.

It had to be after all, those eyes, so like her sisters, could only be the child's, and there was a distinct lack of him in place of _it_.

The... Animal! The filthy, dirt-ridden _thing_! In her house!

There was a baby deer, a fawn, sitting in the cupboard under the stairs, looking up at Petunia with those wide, fearful, bright green eyes, poised to run away at any moment.

The moment she let loose her scream at the sight of him he had gotten up and rushed out of the closet, darting under her feet on shaky, spindly legs, it wasn't until too late that she noticed she had not properly closed the front door when she had brought the milk in, the dark-coated deer rushed out, his frantic aunt after him -what will the neighbors think!?- but he was too fast and she too slow.

Harry ran with all his might, which wasn't much considering he looked to be a day-old fawn, as he sped down the street and away from his aunt, who only ever have him harsh words and chores to do.

He had seen her face when she opened the door and he had had enough, he saw his chance at took it. He could be free, away from the words, the chores and the beatings, he never did fit into their life so why would she chase him? He rushed on until the houses dwindled out of sight and the terrain was taken over by bushes and trees.

 

* * *

 

It was on this day that Albus found out how wrong he was in sending the child to his relatives, and try as he might, with his own people and the ministries, with no spells, wards or enchantments, they could not find Harry Potter.

The-boy-who-lived was gone.

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed first chapter to set the scene, as I said I am not sure when/if I will update this as my life is pretty busy atm and its hard to find the time to sit down and put my thoughts into words


End file.
